dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nimbus Speed
· りの |Rōmaji title =Boku ni Makasete! Gohan, Ikari no Daibakuhatsu |Literal title =Leave it to Me! Gohan's Great Burst of Anger |Series = DBZ |Number = 27 |Edited = The Return of Goku |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = November 22, 1989 |English Airdate = July 28, 2005 |Manga = Back From the Other Side *The Time Draws Near *The Death of a God!! |Previous = Nappa's Rampage |Next = Goku's Arrival }} · りの |''Boku ni Makasete! Gohan, Ikari no Daibakuhatsu''|lit. "Leave it to Me! Gohan's Great Burst of Anger"}} is the 21st episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 22, 1989. Its original American airdate was July 28, 2005. Summary As Goku races towards the battlefield on the Flying Nimbus, Piccolo hatches a plan to grab Nappa's tail and leave him open to attack. At Nappa's provoking, Krillin charges towards Nappa but rockets himself into the sky at the last minute, distracting Nappa long enough for Piccolo to move behind Nappa and grab his tail. But as Gohan moves in for the attack, Nappa elbows Piccolo on the head, knocking him out as Vegeta gloats about how he and Nappa have trained themselves to eliminate this weakness. With Piccolo incapacitated, Nappa sets his sights on Gohan and begins to beat him around. Krillin intervenes and manages to land a few good hits on Nappa before throwing a Destructo Disc at him. Nappa foolishly prepares to catch the disk to throw it back at Krillin, but Vegeta warns him at the last minute and he dodges, the disk slightly scarring his face. Enraged, Nappa blasts Krillin and prepares to finish him off when Piccolo wakes up and blasts Nappa in the back. As Nappa prepares to retaliate, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin sense Goku's power signal from afar, approaching them, and are stunned by his increase in power. Nappa, unable to sense power levels without a scouter, denies it, until Vegeta uses his scouter and picks up Goku's power level at 5,000. Realizing that 5,000 may only be the beginning of Goku's true power, Vegeta orders Nappa to kill everyone present, including Piccolo. Nappa reminds Vegeta that they need the Namekian alive to get information about the Dragon Balls, but Vegeta explains that since Piccolo is from the Planet Namek, another set of Dragon Balls will likely be present there. Gohan implores Piccolo to flee while he holds Nappa off until Goku arrives, but Nappa takes it hard and charges towards Gohan, and his anger is only amplified when Gohan kicks him square in the jaw and sends him into a pile of rocks. This just makes Nappa even more angry, and he powers up a lightning aura around his body and fires a Bomber DX at Gohan. At the last second, Piccolo throws himself in front of Gohan and takes the blast himself. Major Events *Piccolo takes Nappa's blast to save Gohan. Battles *Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin vs. Nappa Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Paprika Wasteland **Kame House **The Lookout *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Tail *Flying Nimbus *Battle Armor *Gun Differences from the manga *A gun-toting Chi-Chi at Kame House ready to head to the battlefield to save Gohan as the others urge her to stay is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 27 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 27 (BDZ) pt-br:Explode a fúria de Gohan! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 027 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z